rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
South Dakota
Agent South Dakota, real name Drake Hawkins and sometimes referred to as just South, is a member of the Special Operations Program Project Freelancer: Rebirth. Appearance South possesses a large, broad muscular build, short black hair, light blue eyes and pale skin. He wears the Mark VI armor with Recon chest, helmet and shoulders. His armor color is black with a detail color of gray. Personality Drake is quiet and serious. He'll listen when others speak but if they're talking about something he's not interested in, the only response he'll give them is a simple nod. Drake is also rebellious, as he'll do just about anything to argue with the higher-ups. Drake is very aware of the history of Project Freelancer, the Special Operations program that preceded this one. As such, he wonders at times if what happened with them will happen in this program as well. Drake doesn't work well with other people, which is why he rarely ever goes on team missions; he's been known for being a solo agent and, as such, none of the other members of the program even remember whether or not they've gone on a mission with him in the past. Despite that, he doesn't have anything against anyone in particular. Drake is also cautious, usually doing what he can to stay hidden and to make a mission a success. History Drake grew up on the streets, his mother dying in childbirth and his father dying four years later due to a drug overdose. He spent most of his time stealing, which led to him training himself to become adept at parkour and silent movement. The day he turned 18, he signed up for the Special Operations and moved on to join Freelancer: Rebirth. Death The remainder of the team is flying off in an airship. Suddenly, South notices incoming ships getting closing in on them. South takes control of the ship and lowers to where the rest of the team can get off safely. Following this, he fires a missile at one ship and crashes the ship into the other, killing him while taking the assailants down with him. Skills and Abilities Drake, due to the nature of his training and specialty, is accustomed to free-running, being capable of performing flips and tricks easily and moving around terrain with little difficulty. He has learned how to muffle the sound of his running and mute his walking, thus granting him much capability as an infiltration specialist. Drake's specialty is infiltration and he has no equal in this skill. He is also a master gunslinger, being capable of getting a headshot on someone with a pistol from a 50 meter distance. Armor Enhancement Drake has two armor enhancements, both standard. The first is cloaking, which he uses to stay hidden at all times during a mission. The other is a Magnetic Attacher, which he uses to attach to buildings by his hands and feet. Weapons His main weapon is a Sniper Rifle, which he uses to great effect. As his sidearm, he uses an M6 Magnum pistol. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth